hearts desire
by lovley-thalia
Summary: bella finds edward with another women freaks out and never hears what truly happened because nothing is always as it seems...4 years later edward finally gets to talk to bella by pure luck and is met with such a shocker! -human-
1. Chapter 1

**hey everyone this is my first story hope you like its something thats been on my mine oh one more thing if you dont have nothing nice to say then dont review its simple as that you dont have to read but if you have some good critics to say to make my story better feel free to tell me !!!! :D...**

**DISCLAIMOR; I dont own twilight or the characters **

_prolague_

_Bella's pov_

I was so excited to tell my beloved the news that i was rushing threw traffic aaaaaaaa i just couldn't believe what a wonderful day it's been for me!!!! i wonder which of my news i should tell Edward... Even after all this years just saying his name accelarated my heart we been together for 2 years and so we left together for college we bought a house together it was nice enough for both of us and plus we had a game plan we were gonna get married after college ofcourse Charlie had wanted us to go to different colleges and live apart but he soon realized what a bad idea that had been Edward was like the sun to me i could only bloom when he was with me and without him it was a world of darkness with no stars no where to go just a vast emptiness... gosh how mellow dramatic and here i thaught i was normal pft!! I could see are driveway coming up so i did what i do best without thinking first i pushed my feet down the pedal and shot foward with alarming speed almost taking out a stop sign. Good one bella just great but nothing could dampen my mood it was just to much of a good day for me and i couldn't wait to share my news with the most important person in my life. i came to a skidding stop threw my door open got my key out of the ignition and raced threw the door. i knocked 2 times and no one answerd poor Edward was probably asleep right now and plus i had his volvo so he couldn't have gone anywhere i unlocked the door myself and headed upstairs. It was so quiet and dark what time was it 9 at night damn i must of tooken longer in my presentation and with my publisher for my new book. I had the biggest smile as i got to our door and opened it i turned on the lights and my world crashed down around me i couldnt believe my eyes lying there in my bed Our bed was Edward and tanya was there with him sleeping oh go oh god oh god it hurt so bad!!! I must of made a noise because Edward shot up in bed to a sitting position he looked at me with a worried expression.

"what's wrong love are you okay?" how can he even ask me that how can he even call me love!!

i look at him witch such bitterness i always knew i wasn't good enough for him GOD im such an idiot.

"Bella your starting to scare me tell me whats wrong?" what's wrong with him god he was acting so calm about this as if he wasnt in bed with another woman. i gave everything to this man everything. i could feel the silent tears leaking out.

"how could you Edward?" i asked tears falling down freely. He starts to get up from bed i put my hands up as if to ward him away "stay away from me, dont step closer to me" i said that last part as he came closer to me.

"Bella i dont understand what did i do to you why are you being like this. Just let me hold you and you can tell me everything love ill stay and listen all night if i have to until you feel better ill even play the piano for you and your song as many times as it takes to make you feel better"

_Edward's pov_

I was so scared for my love she looked so sad as if someone had just died oh god maybe her dad was sick or something her mom or my parents. I felt on the verge of tears myself just looking at her so beautiful and yet so sad and lonely. I didn't understand what was wrong i remeber this morning driving together to school and how happy she had look then me getting a ride from emmet and his wife rose. They didn't even come in so i know the house was clean i had only made a sandwitch and then had gone up to our room and did some homework and then changing to sweats to sleep in and no shirt and then just knocking out in bed so she shouldn't be mad or sad that the house wasn't clean.

"i cant believe you did this to me Edward i loved so much how could you have slept with her HOW!!!!??" she pointing at the bed slowly as if compelled to see what she sees i see tanya sitting there in bed she had been sitting litsening to us with such i bright smile. As i look at her smile everyhting clicks she must of snuck in our room and layed down. My heart in my throat how could she do that.. that bitch god im so scared right now like i never been before "Bella its not what it looks like you have to listen to me love you have to trust me and listen its no..."

"oh baby just tell her the true we slept together and you loved it" intrupted tanya with her stupid voice i look at bella and know that she's not going to believe me. She starts running out the room i run as fast as i can to catch i can hear tanya laughing behind me. i run outside and grab bella around the waist and squish her to me i can feel tears in my eyes.

"Bella please dont do this dont i love you..You bella please just listen please" shes struggles in my arms but i wont relent. "Bella your hurting me please just.." she slaped me so hard that i let go and stagger.

"Im leaving and i never want to see you again" and as i stood there dumbstruck i whatched the love of my life get in the car and drive away from me. i feel myself crumble to the floor crying so hard it shocks me....

_4 years later..._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i don't own twilight or the characters

_4 years later_

**BELLA'S POV**

I never thought that i would love someone again but i guess you can never runaway from something that was meant to be. I was was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him. He was my new light the only thing that saved me from the emptiness i would have fallen into after what Edw... i cant say his name anymore without a sharp pain going threw my chest, but it doesn't mater.

I had Noah now and he was someone that i absolutely new would always love me the way i loved him. Every morning when i woke it was with a crooked little smile from him to let me know that i once again over slept. He was also my muse he was the reason i dint give up on my writing.

I was now known for the books i wrote i was the famous Bella Swan. It felt good to be an author to give inspiration to others and to be looked up to. I never did book signings i was to scared that my dad or the Cullen's would be there waiting to talk to me. Ever since that day 4 years ago i haven't seen my family or friends i missed them terribly but i just couldn't deal with the question they would surely ask. So when i got the news that my first book was being published 4 years ago i was so happy that i had wanted to share it with Ed... that person but then things never go as planed this world is just not a fairy tale and as soon as people come to terms with that everyone will be better of.

That was horrible of course there were fairy tales in peoples life's it wasn't always easy to find them but you always have to go after the things you want the most you create your own happy ending. I was pulled out of my musing when Noah smiled from the back seat it was his little crooked smile telling me that he wanted to know what i was thinking it always drove him crazy not knowing.

"where almost there are you nerves?" he gives me one sharp nod "of course you are but don't worry I'm sure he will approve of you, your the perfect gentleman" he gives me a knowing look goodness his so smart. He knows no matter what there's going to be a little trouble what with me up and dissapering 4 years ago and never telling him about my Noah. "I love you knight" he rolls his eyes up at his middle name but nonetheless says "i love you too......

**EDWARD'S POV**

Today was day that i would finally see Bella again. It's been so long since i seen her but her memory is still imprinted in me sometimes i swear i could see her clear as day when i see something that she would have loved or laughed at. It always hit me that she had left me so suddenly, but i guess i can understand when the situation 4 years ago made me look like a monster in the eyes of my beloved Bella.

Ever since that day Tanya realized that she would never have me. I remember how devastated shed looked to see me crying on my door step. I guess she never understood how deep my love was for my Bella, but she finally came to terms that day when she saw how much pain i was in.

**_flashback_**

"Edward i..i...I'm sssorrry i dint know that i would hurt you so much" a sob catches in her throat " I only hoped that with time you could forggivvee me p..p..please"

"JUST LEAVE ME!!!!!!" it came out of me as a horrible roar i couldn't believe how ungentlemanly that was of me but it just could be helped. I saw her reach down as if to touch me and flinch back so hard that even she noticed.

"Edward I'm so s-sorry!!" I felt her leave but not once had i took my eyes away of our empty drive way. I would get her back i silently promised myself no mater what Bella will have to hear me out some day i would ma ke things right for us.

_**Back to the present day**_

Charlie sits down next to me while my mom and dad stand behind me. I know there here for moral support but they also just miss Bella as much but not more than i do. We hear a car stop outside the house i feel my heart in my throat. I almost want to run outside and grab Bella and make her swear never to leave me again.

" it'll be alright Edward" i hear Charlie say but i cant seem to look a him my soul attention is at the door waiting for those beautiful brown eyes to look at me. I feel a small hand on my shoulder.

"were here for you Edward just remember that not mater what happens you'll always have me and your father." Carlisle and Esme were the best parents anyone could have asked for. They helped me stay grounded the past 4 years. My father made sure i got my medical degree and know i was a doctor along with my father.

We hear a knock at the door Charlie looks right at me. I give him a nod to signal that I'm ready. I take a deep breath and release it, i only hope Bella doesn't freak out and try to run again.

" come on in Bella the door's open" i hear Charlie say.

The door seems to slowly open with each thump of my heart. I would finally see my Bella again and tell her how proud i was of her for becoming a New York Times bestseller. I had read every single book that she had wrote and i just loved it. I could alway hear her voice in the rhythm of her stories. The door finally opened reviling the love of my life. Her eyes seemed to widen as they focused on me i saw her look down and tense as if she was getting ready to run. At first it dint see what she was looking until i heard small voice say something to her.

"mommy what's wrong" and finally i look down to see a mini me but with brown eyes instead of green. I couldn't understand at first why a small child would look like me until it suddenly clicked together. That little person was my son. I feel myself stand up and call out Bella name everyone in the room is dead silent as if they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"why Bella"


End file.
